


Why Not Take a Quick Break

by Basilstorm



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blackmail, Choosing your Family, Group chat, Humor, Multi, Nude Photos, Texting, also these aren't their real names of course, and doesn't talk to anyone else, bc i love when its not a big deal, but for the most parts its, but hes also one of the asshole upperclassmen, but i didn't feel like finding twenty plus names, but its just a part of the story thats not particularly stressed, he really just likes cuphead and mugman, i love chatfics but ive never written one before, king dice is trying to be good, lots of young crushes, matchstick was abused but its not ever described, most of the characters are gay, occasionally shit gets real, so they will only be called by their in game names, the obligatory chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilstorm/pseuds/Basilstorm
Summary: Let's be honest; high school is hell. It's a time when teenagers are struggling through a shitload of changes while also struggling to plan out their own lives. It can be scary to go through alone. So it's good that Cuphead and Mugman are surrounded by people who want to help them. Most are friends. Some are enemies. A few, like Mr. King Dice, fall into both categories. Read along with Cuphead's group chat as the entire cast tries to deal with everything thrown their way on the daily





	1. Chapter 1

cuphead: welcome to cuphead’s groupchat!

mugman: we are not calling it that

DoctorKahl: When I gave you my number, this is not what I expected

CaptainBrineybeard: ^

Bonbon: ^^

Cagneycarnation: ^^^

Rumor: Goopy, that name is disgusting

BeppiTheClown: Eww “goopy” you’re nasty

GoopyLeGrande: u kno it

mugman: wait which one of you is which @rOOtpacks

rIBBy&cROAKS: yeah u gotta do the differences in names like us lol

rOOtpack: Fuk off

rOOtpack: Maybe they’re right…

rOOtpack: Ok, we’ll change

[rOOtpack changed his name to rOOtpack #1]

[rOOtpack changed his name to rOOtpack #2]

[rOOtpack changed his name to rOOtpack #3]

rOOtpack #2: Speaking of, which of you is which @rIBBy&cROAKS

Ribby&Croaks: Wouldn’t you like to know

rOOtpack #3: He would, idiot, that’s why he asked you

mugman: maybe this was a bad idea

WallyWarbles: You think?

DJIMMITHEGREAT: I think it’s Hilarious

calamaria: i gotta side with my boi here, 20 ppl is def. too many for one group chat

hildaberg: this is awful i barely know any of you

cuphead: if you complain we remove you

Rumor: @SallyS. Sounds like that one field hockey group chat 

SallyS.: “Talk or you’re out”

[The Grim Matchstick changed his name to grimmatchstick]

grimmatchstick: sorry i wasn't talking before

Bonbon: we didn’t mean you hun

DJIMMITHEGREAT: It was just an Example, don’t worry, we would Never kick You Out

BeppiTheClown: ^ for the matchstick protection squad

Bonbon: ^

DJIMMITHEGREAT: ^

SallyS.: ^

calamaria: ^

hildaberg: ^

Rumor: ^

WallyWarbles: Ok, stop with the ^. We all want to be in the matchstick protection squad lol

grimmatchstick: guys i’m blushing so hard right now

grimmatchstick: thank you so much

grimmatchstick: ily

Bonbon: We love you too matchstick

Cagneycarnation: Werner’s being awfully quiet

[Wernerwerman has changed his name to wernerwerman]

wernerwerman: UGH you guys are ridiculous

calamaria: eww he’s copying ur names @cuphead @mugman

cuphead: you’re on thin ice werner, you better change your name back and get an attitude overhaul

wernerwerman: grimmatchstick better change his first

grimmatchstick: i thought it was a thing, i’m sorry

Bonbon: You don’t have to change. Just Werner does

wernerwerman: would you seriously rather share your aesthetic names with the anxious little crybaby?

mugman: YOU’RE FUCKING TRASH

[wernerwerman was removed from chat]

CaptainBrineybeard: Damn, mugs, didn’t know you had it in ya

mugman: no one talks bad to my friends

mugman: are you okay matchstick?

Bonbon: don’t worry, I’m texting him privately. He’s ok

Rumor: So, who should we fill that disgusting little rat's spot with?

cuphead: don’t worry, i have the perfect person in mind

[Mr.KingDice was added to chat]

cuphead: HI!!!

Mr.KingDice: hell no

[Mr.KingDice left chat]

[Mr.KingDice was added to chat]

Mr.KingDice: LEAVE ME ALONE

[Mr.KingDice left chat]

cuphead: don’t worry guys i got this

[Mr.KingDice was added to chat]

cuphead: i could do this all day

Mr.KingDice: What do you want, you imbecile

mugman: we wanted to make a group chat for all our friends!

Mr.KingDice: What makes you think we’re friends?

mugman: oh… are we not friends?

cuphead: please you’re gonna make mugs cry

Mr.KingDice: Ugh, don’t cry kid. If it makes you happy, then sure, we’re friends

cuphead: WOOOOOOO

Mr.KingDice: That wasn’t to you dumbass

cuphead: c’mon dice you know you love me

cuphead: where would you be without your favorite trumpet?

Mr.KingDice: I could just ask Wally to play in your place

cuphead: but you would miss me

Mr.KingDice: Ugh

cuphead: you already said ugh

Mr.KingDice: UGH

Mr.KingDice: So what did you need? I got college letters to write.

cuphead: nothing. we just wanted to say hi 

Mr.KingDice: I’ve got a migraine

mugman: yo guys, why is no one else speaking

hildaberg: just enjoying the way this is playing out is all. everyone else probably went on with different stuff

DoctorKahl: I TURN OFF MY PHONE FOR TEN MINUTES AND I HAVE 89 NOTIFICATIONS


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tomfoolery, I try to introduce the characters subtly and miserably fail, and lots of periods because I don't have time stamps on each line so you can't tell when some time is passing.

BeppiTheClown: So where did the boys go disappearing off to

Mr.KingDice: It’s probably past their bedtime

Bonbon: Shut up Dice no one asked you

calamaria: they went to see the new Star Wars im super jealous

Bonbon: Wow you capitalized

calamaria: Carrie Fisher is in it she always deserves capitalization

calamaria: May she Rest In Peace

hildaberg: she wouldn’t want to rest in peace i bet she’s tearing through the constellations right now

calamaria: bless her soul

hildaberg: can we all say who we are? i still haven’t figured out most of you

CaptainBrineybeard: You can start us off if you want to do that

DoctorKahl: Oh shit prepare for the spam

hildaberg: ok, so i’m a junior

hildaberg: you’ve probably seen me walking around with maria before

hildaberg: cuphead added us cuz we’ve been friends with him and his bro for a while now

CaptainBrineybeard: I’m a senior, and I only joined because @Rumor was invited

Rumor: Ah, my cue. I’m a senior too, and I was added by mugman. We’ve been friends since secret santa last year

hildaberg: .

hildaberg: …

hildaberg: is anyone else going to share

Bonbon: I’m a sophomore like cup and mugs and we met because they were directly behind me while we were sitting in the auditorium in alphabetical order

Mr.KingDice: Someone figure out how those two idiots managed to get the phone numbers of a bunch of older, attractive girls

BeppiTheClown: All these stories are boring, I want to hear something funny and exciting

WallyWarbles: We all met in a high school, there aren’t any interesting meeting stories

rOOtpack #1: I better Mr. King Dice has one

Mr.KingDice: I don’t know if it counts as amusing

BeppiTheClown: Please tell us anyway, I’m dying from a lack of good humor in my life

Mr.KingDice: It’s none of your business. Leave me alone

Cagneycarnation: You’re the one who decided to talk

WallyWarbles: Yeah, and what happened to those college letters?

Cagneycarnation: I bet he only just started doing them now that we called him out lol

hildaberg: yo cagney, what about you

Cagneycarnation: It’s a pretty long story, so I’ll sum it up in a few words. Freshman year, a paper bag full of shoe laces, a sack of plant fertilizer, and a scarily realistic doll

Bonbon: … 

SallyS. : Oh, so is your nickname “Cagneycarnation” in reference to the plant fertilizer?

GoopyLeGrande: No, it’s because he has a plant fetish

Cagneycarnation: Ah, thank you goopy for your contribution to this conversation

Bonbon: I was wondering if you were going to make a reappearance @goopy

WallyWarbles: Haha plant fucker

[WallyWarbles has changed his name to CagneyFucksPlants]

Cagneycarnation: Oh, ha ha ha. Hilarious. Are you done now?

CagneyFucksPlants: Maybe, maybe not

BeppiTheClown: I want in on this

[BeppiTheClown has changed his name to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Fertilizer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]

Cagneycarnation: Very funny Beppi

[Cagneycarnation has changing his name to BeppiTheClownFucker]

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Fertilizer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): What the hell man

BeppiTheClownFucker: If I fuck plants because of my name, then by that same logic, you must fuck clowns

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Fertilizer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): This is cyberbullying

[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Fertilizer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has changed his name to BeppiTheClown]

[BeppiTheClownFucker has changed his name to Cagneycarnation]

Bonbon: Ok, sweet. Now that that’s settled, where are we going after school tomorrow @anyone who hasn't turned their phone off to avoid the notifications

BeppiTheClown: I want hot dogs

Cagneycarnation: I can’t make it, I gotta study for physics

WallyWarbles: I’m in the mood for pasta

grimmatchstick: i kinda want pizza but ill go wherever

Bonbon: Awesome, let’s just go to that place Lisa Lisa it's only a few minutes away

WallyWarbles: I think you spelled that wrong?

Bonbon: Nope, it’s actually called Lisa Lisa

Cagneycarnation: Huh, that's a super weird name

[DJIMMITHEGREAT has changed his name to ISTANDWITHCAGNEY’SWEIRDPLANTFETISH]

ISTANDWITHCAGNEY’SWEIRDPLANTFETISH: I wanted to Join in on The Joke

Bonbon: It’s a little bit late for that, hun. Everyone else already moved on

WallyWarbles: God just looking at that name gives me a headache

Cagneycarnation: ^

ISTANDWITHCAGNEY’SWEIRDPLANTFETISH: What is Wrong with my Chosen Name?

Cagneycarnation: Uh, it’s super long and in all caps?

ISTANDWITHCAGNEY’SWEIRDPLANTFETISH: So I should Change it?

Bonbon: Please

[ISTANDWITHCAGNEY’SWEIRDPLANTFETISH has changed his name to DJIMMITHEGREAT]

DJIMMITHEGREAT: Friends I have Returned

WallyWarbles: Hey Jimmy

DJIMMITHEGREAT: Djimmi

BeppiTheClown: Why? Do you spell it? Djimmi?

DJIMMITHEGREAT: You dont have the Image in Your Head that I Do

DJIMMITHEGREAT: I am the Greatest Djinn

DoctorKahl: [link greatestgenielazytownsong.com]

DJIMMITHEGREAT: I do Not Understand this Joke

DoctorKahl: it you

Bonbon: Hey @DoctorKahl you coming?

DoctorKahl: Nah I have a robotics meet tomorrow sorry

BeppiTheClown: Are you bringing stabby?

DJIMMITHEGREAT: ^

DoctorKahl: As I already told you, Stabby is just a roomba with a plastic knife taped to his head. He is not a competitor in my college level robotics tournaments. I have been working on my robot nonstop for the allowed 11 days

BeppiTheClown: You should bring Stabby anyways

DoctorKahl: Then I would have to wait another two weeks to test my current project. It’s a ridiculous idea anyways. I could never, not with the number of college scouts that attend these tournaments!

BeppiTheClown: I bet you $5 that Stabby will win if you let him compete

DoctorKahl: You’re on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Dr. Kahl with every fiber of my being because I suck at bullet hell games and I can barely get to his last stage, I've been stuck on him for two weeks. So I figured, why don't I write him as my favorite character in the story? It may or may not become tradition for him to end off chapters, because I both adore and despise him


	3. Chapter 3

Rumor: Hey boys, how was the movie?

cuphead: HOLY SHIT OK

cuphead: SO MUCH HAPPENED?

cuphead: AND CARRIE FISHER?!?!

cuphead: MUGS WAS CRYING IN THE THEATER WHEN HE SAW HER

mugman: I CANT EVEN DENY IT

mugman: I LOST IT <3 SPACE MOM

DJIMMITHEGREAT: Has anyone else Seen this Movie? We should Go See It Together

mugman: Mr.KingDice saw it

rIBBy&cROAKS: How do you know that?

cuphead: cuz he’s the one who took us

Ribby&Croaks: Wait why? 

[Mr.KingDice left the chat]

cuphead: Elder Kettle was busy and Dice has a car

Rumor: I would have taken you if you asked :O

CaptainBrineybeard: ^

Ribby&Croaks: I meant why him? 

mugman: Dice loves Star Wars and it’s been awhile since we got to hang out

cuphead: plus he always pays for snacks and tickets 

Rumor: …

Rumor: SO ANYWAYS

Rumor: You stayed safe right?

mugman: we were with dice, remember? he wouldn’t let anyone hurt us

Rumor: If you say so. Do you want to come with us to Lisa Lisa tomorrow?

cuphead: hell yeah! who’s going?

CaptainBrineybeard: So far, I think everyone except for Cagney, Doctor Kahl, and the rOOtpacks

Rumor: SallyS. can’t go either she’s rehearsing for the winter play

Rumor: @Ribby&Croaks are you and your brother coming?

Ribby&Croaks: Nah we’ve got a boxing match tomorrow

rIBBy&cROAKS: We’re gonna beat the shit outta tweedle dum and tweedle dee

rIBBy&cROAKS: Not that they’re actually called that I just forgot their names

Ribby&Croaks: Don’t worry about it bro

Rumor: What about @goopy

Rumor: @goopy

Rumor: @goopy I know you’re online right now answer

CaptainBrineybeard: He won’t answer from being tagged. Hold up, I’ll get him

CaptainBrineybeard: How is a rubix cube like a dick

GoopyLeGrande: The more you play with it, the harder it gets  


CaptainBrineybeard: hi goopy

Rumor: Are you coming to LL with us tomorrow?

GoopyLeGrande: Do they still serve pineapple pizza?

Ribby&Croaks: Unfortunately yes

GoopyLeGrande: Yesss my favorite

Rumor: It’s so good right!

CaptainBrineybeard: UGH YOU LIKE PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA?!

GoopyLeGrande: It’s amazing I eat it every week

CaptainBrineybeard: That’s a sin

GoopyLeGrande: That’s what your mom said last night but it didn’t stop me

Rumor: Ew

CaptainBrineybeard: Too far bro

GoopyLeGrande: Sorry bro

CaptainBrineybeard: It’s okay bro, I can’t stay mad at you

GoopyLeGrande: Bro

CaptainBrineybeard: Bro

Rumor: Fuck off to a private chat we don’t want to be reading this

Cuphead: ^

Ribby&Croaks: ^

Rumor: … I think they left

calamaria: it’s nice to know that goopy just lurks in the chat waiting to make dirty jokes

GoopyLeGrande: It’s my role in life

calamaria: ok then

calamaria: i’m so psyched to go eat with you guys tomorrow it feels like we haven’t gotten to hang out as much lately

Rumor: School’s been busy, getting stuff ready for college has been busy

Rumor: But this week is the last week before break and we’re totally all getting together then

calamaria: sweet! we’ve barely hung out in smaller groups, let alone all of us together since the whole debacle with dice and the devil last year

Rumor: Yeah it’s going to be awesome! I’ve got to have a sleepover, I’m the only one with enough room to fit everyone haha

SallyS.: Ooh I love going to your place it’s gorgeous! Plus your cats are adorable

Rumor: The Grinch is going to be so happy to see you again :D And the new foster kitty is about ready to start seeing people other than us, you should come over before Christmas and you can be the first one to meet him, you’re always so good with the little ones

SallyS.: I’d love to! Can I come by after we go to Lisa’s? We have off because Mr. Stilton is going to see Hamilton on Broadway

calamaria: omg im so jealous i love hamilton!

Rumor: Same! I really want to go but my dad says he doesn’t want to drive me to the city and I’m not allowed to go without him

calamaria: wow that sucks :o 

Rumor: I tried asking for my birthday last year but he bought me a car instead

Rumor: Not that I needed one. He’s bought me like three

Rumor: I just wish he’d spend time with me instead of buying me ridiculously expensive gifts

Rumor: Sorry, that’s my spoiled side coming through 

SallyS.: You’re not spoiled. He’s never home, when he is, he ignores you, and when you complain he buys you something expensive to make you feel bad for complaining. That’s manipulative and cruel

Rumor: I have it so good though

SallyS.: Then why is he so mean that you call me crying in the middle of the night

Rumor: I should be able to deal with this by myself, I’m sorry

calamaria: I know I’ve never talked about this with anyone besides mugman before, but abuse is abuse. As someone who people would say “had it worse”, I can assure you, your hurt is valid and real <3

Rumor: Thank you so much 

Rumor: I’m crying so hard rn

Rumor: You don’t know how much I needed to hear that today

calamaria: are you alright?

SallyS.: Don’t worry, I’m chatting privately with her. I’ll make sure she’s ok

SallyS.: Speaking of people being ok, where’s Hilda? You two are never in the chat separately 

calamaria: oh right, she has a migraine so she’s no online. im not sure if she’s coming in tomorrow, she’s had a cold but now she has a fever

SallyS.: Aww I’m sorry, I hope she feels better

mugman: sending good vibes her way!

cuphead: ^

cuphead: waaaaait who removed Dice from the chat?

DoctorKahl: He just left

cuphead: huh, i wonder why

[Mr.KingDice was added to chat]

mugman: why did you leave the chat again?

Mr.KingDice: TheDevil was using my phone

cuphead: so?

Mr.KingDice: He gets pissy when he’s jealous

mugman: sorry if we made him mad at you

Mr.KingDice: I dropped the chat as soon as he looked away. He didn’t see

cuphead: @DoctorKahl yoooo you gotta film Stabby’s fight. he’s gonna kill all those other bots

DoctorKahl: So you capitalize for Stabby but not for Doctor Kahls Robot

cuphead: Stabby deserves my respect, he got me in the ankles more times than I can count

cuphead: and why did you call it doctor kahls robot instead of giving it a name

DoctorKahl: “Doctor Kahl’s Robot” is his name. It’s a reference to how the monster in Frankenstein is actually called “Frankenstein’s Monster”. You should respect him, I’ve been working on him since I started competing, and he has also hurt you numerous times >:D

cuphead: ok Doctor Kahl’s Robot gets capitalization but your two week tournament project doesn’t. did you even bother to name it?

DoctorKahl: Are you talking about Bowser? He would have destroyed the competition, he has a real flamethrower, the strongest base-feet I’ve ever designed, a ridiculously strong defense, and perfect sizing. Stabby is a roomba with a plastic knife who isn’t going to do shit to these highly advanced competitors. I’m going to fail in front of college scouts and advisors

mugman: just drop out of the bet, im sure beppi would understand

cuphead: yeah, it’s only five bucks

DoctorKahl: I don’t back out of bets

Mr.KingDice: Even when you should

[Mr.KingDice was removed from chat]

cuphead: kaaaaaaahhhhhl

DoctorKahl: Bye bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shoves this mess forward* I probably shouldn't be updating tonight because I took a medicine that's making me exhausted and all woozy. I'll reread tomorrow and scan for mistakes, but the good news is, I already have two more chapters written (also if you commented and i haven't answered yet, don't worry, I'm just waiting till the meds wear off so my answers actually make sense). Thank you so much for reading, I hope you like what I've got done so far


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets really real this chapter. I really wanted this to be a silly fic but this is something I need to address, so I might as well do it now so it's not too close to the Christmas update. If you're sensitive to descriptions of blackmail or anything involving sexual harassment, skip to the end of the chapter and I'll sum it up so you can decide if you want to read it

calamaria: that was so fun!

Rumor: We are definitely doing this again

cuphead: my favorite thing is the way the football team looked at us when we walked in with a bunch of hot upperclassmen chicks

Rumor: Cuphead

cuphead: Sorry Mom that was really rude and disrespectful, I won’t speak like that again 

calamaria: i think he just meant that it was weird to see a bunch cute girls like us with them

cuphead: hey!

calamaria: shush i’m trying to help you here

Rumor: It’s alright, Cuphead sometimes talks without thinking

cuphead: what is this, ‘be mean to cuphead’ day? 

mugman: it’s not like they’ve said anything false

cuphead: this is cyberbullying

cuphead: how could you mugs?

mugman: sorry bro

cuphead: don’t make that face at me

cuphead: aww, i forgive you

Rumor: Are you sitting in the same room or something

calamaria: knowing them they’re probably sitting across from each other

hildaberg: smolcuddles.jpeg

Rumor: Oh my god, you two are adorable

hildaberg: they came over to make me soup and we got distracted so now we’re playing Halo

cuphead: i have a question

cuphead: why didn’t you guys invite dice?

Rumor: He was busy

cuphead: no he wasn’t

cuphead: i bet you purposely didn’t invite him

Rumor: Calm down, it’s not a big deal honey

calamaria: @Rumor let me handle this one

calamaria: Cuphead, I know you that you and your brother like Mr.KingDice now, but you have to try to see from our perspective. We can’t just forget about what he’s done to us

cuphead: Dice isn’t the one who hurt you, that was TheDevil!

calamaria: You don’t understand. He was there, Cuphead, he was right there laughing and gleefully shoving his blackmail in our faces. He’s the one who traps people, not the Devil!

cuphead: Because the Devil trapped him! He’s a victim in this too, Maria, and he’s been caught way longer than us! 

calamaria: You just don’t get it

cuphead: No, you don’t get it! He wants to be good, he wants to be friends with us

calamaria: Then why does he still hang out with The Devil

cuphead: He isn’t free like the rest of us, and you know it. What the Devil has on him is worse, and I couldn’t get rid of it completely. He’s been stuck like this for so long, and I bet he doesn’t want to leave. They are friends, after all.

cuphead: Why can’t you just give him a chance?

calamaria: You don’t know what you’re asking us to do

cuphead: Yes. I do. 

calamaria: If you did, you wouldn’t ask us to forgive him. You don’t know what he’s done to us

cuphead: I know it’s embarrassing to be tricked, but we’re all free now! He wants to be good, but if you don’t let him, then he’ll just turn right back to the Devil

calamaria: He saved my nudes, cuphead. He screenshotted everything I sent him, he showed them to the Devil and he threatened to show them to everyone

cuphead: No

calamaria: NO WHAT? NO, I SHOULDN’T HAVE SENT THEM? YEAH, I’M AWARE

cuphead: he wouldn’t do that

calamaria: Well, he did! Believe me, I know damn well what he was going to do, far better than you can! Did you think we all went to him for the same reason as you? Because I can guarantee, the reason all of us were in this mess is because of him. He told me he liked me, told me that if I sent him a few pictures he would send him back, and who knows, maybe something else would develop!

[Mr.KingDice was added to chat]

calamaria: What the fuck cuphead. What the fuck?! After what I just told you, you go and add him?!

Mr.KingDice: Cuphead, what the hell is going on

cuphead: Tell me you didn’t harass them

Mr.KingDice: What?

cuphead: Tell me you didn’t trap all my friends by sexually harassing them

cuphead: Please

cuphead: PLEASE

Mr.KingDice: I did what I had to do

cuphead: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!

Mr.KingDice: Cuphead, I’ve told you again and again that I’ve done horrible things. When I was working with The Devil, I did whatever he told me to do. The alternative was to allow myself to be exposed.

calamaria: So you fucked over all of us to protect yourself

Mr.KingDice: The Devil has more on me that anyone you can imagine. You think that just because we were friends, he stopped gathering blackmail? He had thousands of things saved to his hard drive that could have destroyed my life

calamaria: And you decided to give him our information as well

Mr.KingDice: I never showed him what you sent me

calamaria: what?

Mr.KingDice: I told him that I had explicit pictures of you, nothing more. I refused to show him. It’s what I did with everyone. Do you think I wanted others to live the way I was living?

calamaria: Yeah, KINDA!

Mr.KingDice: I will swear on anything, I never showed him any of the pictures I had. Not of you, not of anyone. He was content to know that I possessed the information needed to manipulate you and your friends.

calamaria: And now?

Mr.KingDice: Gone. All of it is gone. It’s been gone since Cuphead destroyed the Devil’s hard drive. 

cuphead: I know he messed up really bad, but I told you, Dice is a victim in this too. Please just give him a chance to be good.

mugman: shhh they need to talk about this by themselves, cup

cuphead: sorry, sorry

cuphead: … Maria, are you alright

calamaria: I’m not sure what to say

Mr.KingDice: That’s fine. I’ll leave your chat again, I just wanted to make sure you and everyone else knows that I am so so sorry for the pain I’ve caused

calamaria: I don’t know how to respond

cuphead: Wait, don’t leave. Maria, say you forgive him!

Mr.KingDice: Cuphead, please be reasonable. There is no reason for anyone in this chat to trust, like, or even forgive me

cuphead: but you said sorry

Mr.KingDice: Sorry doesn’t undo hurt

calamaria: I accept that you are sorry, and that you are also a victim in this, but even if I forgive you, I can’t make that choice for anyone else in this chat. So please leave, before I remove you

[Mr.KingDice has left the chat]

hildaberg: wow, that got heavy quick. you okay, maria?

calamaria: I think so. Should I have said I forgive him? Maybe that was a bad choice

hildaberg: You need to tell him the truth. There’s been too many lies circulating, it’s best to just allow yourself time to forgive

calamaria: Do you forgive him?

hildaberg: I don’t want it to affect your thoughts at all if I answer

calamaria: Please, Hilda, I need to know

hildaberg: Yes

calamaria: How?

hildaberg: Well, at first I was furious with him, just like the rest of you. But I’ve been thinking maybe he wasn’t so bad. After all, the Devil is a horrible person, so why would anyone willingly be friends with him. When some of his group began to split away saying he had trapped them and forced them to do what he wanted, I started to think that maybe that was the case for Dice too. I couldn’t be angry about that, not if he was just like us. And he was forced to serve that hellspawn’s every wish, it must have been awful! I wasn’t sure, but with everything he just told us, I can’t be that mad.

Rumor: I forgive him, but I’m definitely still mad at the whole thing

calamaria: Wow, you too Rumor?

Rumor: Yes. It makes me feel better that he never showed the Devil any of the information he had. I was more upset that the Devil had seen it than being tricked, to be completely honest

Cagneycarnation: Same here. I remember sitting and crying for hours when the Devil said he was going to jerk off to the pictures Dice sent him, but now I see it must have just been a bluff

GoopyLeGrande: He told me that too, but I thought it was kind of hot

WallyWarbles: Shut the fuck up Goopy, you cried too and you know it

DJIMMITHEGREAT: I never Held a Grudge after We were Free

CaptainBrineybeard: I forgive him

SallyS.: Well, I don’t forgive him at all

rOOtpack #3: We don’t either

Ribby&Croaks: Neither do we

grimmatchstick: I can’t forgive him that easily

WallyWarbles: ^

Bonbon: He made my life a living hell, I can’t just ignore that

BeppiTheClown: ^ I was willing to kill myself to get out

calamaria: I’m still on the fence about it

mugman: that’s all okay! all of your feelings are valid, and it would be ridiculous to just expect everyone to accept his apology @cuphead

cuphead: all i want is for them to give him a chance

mugman: you need to be patient. everyone needs time to heal

cuphead: alright, alright, i understand

DoctorKahl: GUYS YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED

cuphead: what’s up doc

mugman: i thought you were at the competition

DoctorKahl: I AM

cuphead: how did stabby’s fight go?

DoctorKahl: IT WAS AMAZING

DoctorKahl: [youtube.roombadestroysthecompetition.com]

DoctorKahl: OK SO

DoctorKahl: RIGHT BEFORE WE STARTED I DECIDED TO SHARPEN STABBY’S KNIFE?

DoctorKahl: IT GOT STUCK IN THE CENTRAL PANEL OF THE OTHER ROBOT WHERE THE ELECTRICAL CORE WAS?

DoctorKahl: THE OTHER ROBOT SHORTED OUT BC STABBY MANAGED TO CUT A WIRE?

DoctorKahl: AND IT SET ON FIRE??!!

cuphead: holy fuck

mugman: how old is this video, it has like half a million views?

DoctorKahl: I RECORDED IT LIKE AN HOUR OLD??????

DoctorKahl: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

DoctorKahl: Ok the tournament is over time to calm down

cuphead: your video is about to hit 1 million

DoctorKahl: You said it was at 500,000 like fifteen minutes ago how is this possible

mugman: everyone must really like stabby

DoctorKahl: Just to be clear, Stabby is never participating in another tournament unless he gets a huge makeover. He only made it out of this one because of sheer luck

cuphead: until you get into another bet with one of us

DoctorKahl: NEVER AGAIN

DoctorKahl: So where is everyone else?

mugman: read up

DoctorKahl: Oh

DoctorKahl: Are people still made at Dice for his part in last years catastrophe? 

cuphead: yeah

mugman: can you really blame them?

DoctorKahl: I always thought it was rather obvious that he was being manipulated into blackmailing us

cuphead: so you’re not still upset with him?

DoctorKahl: No

mugman: wait, you just got pissed at him yesterday, you kicked him out of the group chat and everything

DoctorKahl: The fact that I forgave him does not make him any less of an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum up what I described in the beginning, Dice and The Devil were blackmailing some people with nudes that they sent to Dice. The Devil told them that he would post them online and expose them all, as well as repeatedly saying lewd things which basically amounted to "I'm going to masturbate to your nudes". This trapped those who sent the pics in a cycle of humiliation and fear. But the catch is; Dice never actually showed the Devil any of the pictures he was sent. The Devil was completely talking out his ass to scare other students. Dice is going to be an okay guy in this story, but he's done some pretty awful stuff. I wanted to start redeeming him now so that I can go back to more of the other characters soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen a day behind where the real world is so this is a long chapter and today (December 23rd) will not have it's own day in this story. The last day before break is detailed, and the characters are getting excited for Christmas

DoctorKahl: GUYS YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED

cuphead: deja vu

Bonbon: what’s up

DoctorKahl: Guess

Bonbon: BITCH IT IS FOUR THIRTY FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND WE HAVE TO BE UP FOR SCHOOL IN LESS THAN TWO HOURS YOU BETTER ANSWER BEFORE I RIP YOUR STUPID DYED HAIR OUT OF YOUR RUINED FOLLICLES

cuphead: you know what i don’t want to be involved in this i’m going to sleep

DoctorKahl: 1) You must have already been awake or you would not be answering and 2) Why does everyone insult my hair but love Dice’s?

Bonbon: YOU MOTHERFUCKER I KEEP MY RINGTONE ON AT NIGHT IN CASE ANY OF YOU HAVE AN EMERGENCY

Bonbon: YOUR HAIR DYE IS CHEAP AND YOU DESTROYED IT WHEN YOU DYED IT. DICE SEES A STYLIST ONCE A WEEK AND METICULOUSLY GROOMS HIMSELF SO HE DOESN’T LOOK LIKE A DISASTER. YOU LOOK LIKE ONE OF THOSE STUPID STEREOTYPICAL MAD SCIENTISTS

DoctorKahl: Thanks, that’s exactly the look I was going for!

Bonbon: UGH

Bonbon: WHAT DO YOU WANT

DoctorKahl: I was about to go to bed after working on programming for robotics class and I checked my email. To my surprise, it was full of unread messages from colleges! All of them say they saw Stabby’s video, checked out my channel, and were highly impressed by my main robot. I’ve been offered full rides at some of the highest institutions in the country!

Bonbon: KAHL OH MY GOD

Bonbon: IM SO SORRY FOR BEING RUDE THIS IS AMAZING

Bonbon: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!

DoctorKahl: I’m so excited I’m shaking so hard it feels like I’m going to explode

DoctorKahl: Doctor Kahl’s Robot is freaking out

DoctorKahl: [youtube.robotcelebration.com]  


Bonbon: Aww they’re all so excited

DoctorKahl: ROBOT PARTY

Bonbon: Kahl I know you’re really excited 

Bonbon: And you definitely deserve to celebrate

Bonbon: But can it wait until tomorrow?

DoctorKahl: Why?

Bonbon: Because we need sleep

DoctorKahl: Go ahead and sleep, I won’t interrupt you again

Bonbon: You need sleep too Kahl

DoctorKahl: Ew

Bonbon: Sleep and tomorrow I’ll bring in tons of candy so we can celebrate

DoctorKahl: We have that jazz band performance at the elementary school for a lot of the day but other than that I just have two frees, what about you? We should assemble an army of friends who have frees or skippable classes tomorrow

Bonbon: Ok sounds good

Bonbon: It’s almost five, I’m gonna go back to sleep and you should too. Text if you need anything else

DoctorKahl: Goodnight Bonbon

Rumor: AAAA CONGRATS KAHL

DoctorKahl: Good Morning Rumor, and thank you! 

hildaberg: congratulations Kahl!

calamaria: ^

Bonbon: We’re totally having a party tonight!!!

cuphead: WOOOOOO

DoctorKahl: Good Morning Cuphead

cuphead: GOOOOO KAHL

mugman: Good job DoctorKahl!

DoctorKahl: Thank you, boys

DoctorKahl: We just met up yesterday though

DoctorKahl: I mean, most of you did 

Cagneycarnation: Who cares, we don’t get to hang out enough as is

BeppiTheClown: Does that mean we have to stay after school again? It’s the day before break, can’t we just go home for a bit and then celebrate tonight?

DJIMMITHEGREAT: I Must agree with Beppi. I do Not Have patience For Staying Afterschool every Day

DoctorKahl: Anyone who wants to can come over to my place tonight and we can party with my robots

DoctorKahl: Wait hold up

DoctorKahl: Should I invite Dice?

cuphead: yes

SallyS.: No

Ribby&Croaks: ^

rOOtpack #3: ^

DoctorKahl: Sorry cuphead but I can’t let him come unless everyone says he can

SallyS: I’m sorry cuphead, but I just can’t see him today. Maybe we can invite him for something over christmas break

calamaria: ^ it still feels really raw today, it’s too soon

cuphead: aww, but he’s probably going to be lonely

Rumor: How about this? I can invite him to my sleepover and he can hang out with you and Mugman, then we’ll take it from there

SallyS.: That sounds much more manageable. Cuphead, what do you think?

mugman: later is better than never

cuphead: unless later means never

calamaria: would we lie to you?

cuphead: sorry, you’re right maria

cuphead: can we at least re add him to the chat?

calamaria: i’m cool with that, as long as he doesn’t start running his mouth right away. anyone have any objections

[Mr.KingDice was added to the chat]

cuphead: WHOS READY TO PARTY

mugman: CUPHEAD NO WE HAVE SCHOOL FIRST

cuphead: oh right

cuphead: LET'S GET READY TO PARTY

mugman: CUPHEAD

DoctorKahl: AIN’T NO PARTY LIKE A ROBOT PARTY CUZ A ROBOT PARTY DON’T STOP

mugman: DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM

Ribby&Croaks: Ugh we have AP Euro first period

rIBBy&cROAKS: UGH

hildaberg: UGH

WallyWarbles: Don’t you like history

hildaberg: I DON'T LIKE IT FIRST PERIOD

cuphead: Haha suckers the jazz band gets to go to the elementary school performance

mugman: all that actually means is we’re missing the opportunity to start our break work in class

cuphead: who cares, it’s better than sitting in an overcrowded classroom for the whole morning

cuphead: HEY DICE, ARE YOU READY FOR THE TRIP?!

Mr.KingDice: Yeah, sure

mugman: are you alright Mr.KingDice?

Mr.KingDice: I’m fine

cuphead: you don’t sound fine

Mr.KingDice: I just had a rough night. I’m fine.

Rumor: Someone’s being grumpy

Mr.KingDice: I’ll be more pleasant to talk to once I get my coffee

DoctorKahl: Please tell me you remembered to grab me a cup, I didn’t sleep at all last night

Bonbon: I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP

Mr.KingDice: I did. I’ll bring it to you in the band room

calamaria: wait, you’re in the jazz band?

Mr.KingDice: Yes, I’m the head vocalist and I play piano

cuphead: how did you not know that? he’s been driving us home every monday since this school year started

mugman: plus we’ve sent you videos of our practices with him singing

hildaberg: that was him? i guess we just never heard him sing before that

mugman: you should come to jazz night!

cuphead: yeah, he’s really good

Mr.KingDice: They’re lying

cuphead: we are not! your voice is great!!!

mugman: he’s just embarrassed

Mr.KingDice: I am not

Mr.KingDice: I resent the idea that I could be embarrassed by cuphead

cuphead: you get embarrassed whenever you get compliments

cuphead: watch this

cuphead: you’re super hot

cuphead: you wear makeup better than every girl in this school

Mr.KingDice: That’s just a fact

mugman: wrong kind of compliment, cuphead

mugman: I know you care about us and you’re not afraid to show it

Mr.KingDice: Who said I care about you two?

cuphead: you have several dozen pictures saved in an album on your camera roll from times we were hanging out together

Mr.KingDice: You went through my camera roll?

Mr.KingDice: Wait, did you go through ALL of my albums?

cuphead: nah, but mugs did

mugman: i think you shouldn’t fight it when i say you care about us

cuphead: yeah, just admit it!

mugman: especially cuphead

cuphead: wait what?

Mr.KingDice: That is not the business of anyone in this chat

cuphead: am i missing something?

Mr.KingDice: No. I’ll see you both in the band room

mugman: wait can you get us muffins

Mr.KingDice: What kind do you want?

cuphead: I want a double chocolate

mugman: blueberry please

Mr.KingDice: Got it

cuphead: wait can you get me coffee too?

mugman: NO

Mr.KingDice: NO

calamaria: everyone in this group chat: NO

cuphead: :( you're all mean

cuphead: i’m just thirsty

Rumor: I’m not coming in till lunch but I’ll bring something for you then cuphead. Have fun at your performance boys, and good luck

cuphead: thanks mom :D

BeppiTheClown: I have a free now but I don’t have a car so I had to come in. Anyone else on here?

Bonbon: Djimmi and I are

DJIMMITHEGREAT: We are In English Class, and we Will Not be Bothered by Fred if we are On our Phones

BeppiTheClown: I wish I had Fred for English I should have switched out of this class

Bonbon: You should be jealous Fredrickson is the best teacher in this whole school

cuphead: no way. the band teachers are better

DJIMMITHEGREAT: Do the Band Conductors let You have Class Outside

cuphead: yeah it’s called marching

DJIMMITHEGREAT: But We are Decorating a Gingerbread House today with Fred

cuphead: damn that does sound pretty nice

DJIMMITHEGREAT: Bonbon is Very Good at This

Bonbon: Yes, I am. I’ll send pictures as soon as I’m done

BeppiTheClown: Remember when we made gingerbread men at your house last year?

DJIMMITHEGREAT: Bonbon Is occupied With Decorating

DJIMMITHEGREAT: It was Very Enjoyable

DJIMMITHEGREAT: But your Clown Cookie was Scary

DJIMMITHEGREAT: Very Well made But very Very Scary

BeppiTheClown: Bonbon screamed when I showed her XD

DJIMMITHEGREAT: That was Hilarious

DJIMMITHEGREAT: We need to Hang Out again. I know we Did Yesterday but no Matter how Much we Hang Out, it Isn’t enough

BeppiTheClown: Damn that sounds like it came straight from a romantic comedy

Bonbon: I see the whole romantic part but what makes it a comedy?

BeppiTheClown: My presence

DJIMMITHEGREAT: True

BeppiTheClown: Bonbon did you finish the gingerbread house

Bonbon: [castle.jpg]

BeppiTheClown: Woah, that looks awesome! How did you even make that?!

Bonbon: I used the Twizzlers to make supports and then used a ton of icing to properly hold it together. Then I developed a complex pattern for the candy to make it really pop

DJIMMITHEGREAT: That is Art

BeppiTheClown: You should be a cake decorator

Rumor: You can work at the bakery I'm going to start!

BeppiTheClown: Wait, you’ve been at home, why weren’t you responding before

Rumor: I didn’t want to interrupt you guys

Rumor: Bonbon, you are super talented

Bonbon: Ahh, thank you!

BeppiTheClown: Are you enjoying your stay at home? 

Rumor: Yep. I’m going to binge watch Steven Universe

Bonbon: You do you

DJIMMITHEGREAT: We need to Go Now, we Have Different Classes

Rumor: Have fun haha

Rumor: Boys, how is the trip going?

cuphead: we’re setting up now

mugman: i love how excited all the kids get when they walk in

Rumor: You’re going to do great. Have fun!

cuphead: we will!

rOOtpack #1: Thank god it’s almost lunch

grimmatchstick: yeah, this day is dragging on and on

WallyWarbles: Not for the Jazz Band

rOOtpack #2: :,( I wish i was in the jazz band

Rumor: Oh, you’re done? How was it?

Rumor: Boys?

Mr.KingDice: [cuddles.jpeg]

Mr.KingDice: Cuphead fell asleep on Mugman and now he can’t move, so Mugs asked me to let you know they’re ok

Rumor: Aww

WallyWarbles: I think Cuphead probably should have been asleep last night when Kahl texted

calamaria: how long until you get back to the school?

DoctorKahl: Only a few more minutes

Mr.KingDice: ‘I’m going to wake him up’ - mugman

hildaberg: how could you be so heartless?!

SallyS.: ^

Mr.KingDice: That’s what I said but he isn’t listening

cuphead: hey everyone

hildaberg: welcome back to the land of the living

cuphead: wait wtf Dice why did you send them a pic?!

Mr.KingDice: Because you look adorable

Mr.KingDice: [angrycup.jpeg]

Rumor: AWW

cuphead: Dice!

mugman: you’ve been exposed

Rumor: I’m leaving my house now. Do you still want me to grab you something to drink?

cuphead: it’s okay! we’re bringing hot chocolate for everyone

CaptainBrineybeard: Not that I don’t appreciate it, but how are you going to pay for that much hot chocolate?

cuphead: oh, this isn’t from us. dice bought it

SallyS.: Why would he do that?

cuphead: so we could enjoy it

Ribby&Croaks: Is he going to sit with us?

Mr.KingDice: No, it’s okay. I’m eating with the Devil

cuphead: you should sit with us!

mugman: yeah, you can have some of the candy bonbon brought and we listen to Christmas music and stuff

Mr.KingDice: I can’t

cuphead: why?

Mr.KingDice: I just can’t, alright?!

hildaberg: leave him alone cuphead. he doesn’t want to sit with us

Mr.KingDice: This isn’t about what I want. I need to sit with the Devil. Especially since we’re about to go into a long break. You think I don’t want to sit with people I actually like? This isn’t my choice

cuphead: Dice?

Mr.KingDice: I’m sorry. Forget I said any of that.

[Mr.KingDice left chat]

Bonbon:...

DoctorKahl: SO WHO’S EXCITED TO COME TO MY HOUSE TONIGHT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, there will be no December 23rd day in this story. Assume that the characters did nothing today, like me haha. I hope everyone likes this chapter. If you have any ships you like or suggestions for characters, let me know! I'm not guaranteeing that I'll add it but I do like to add requests in my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty gay, Cala Maria is me on my night meds, and everyone is ready for tomorrow morning!

CaptainBrineybeard: Merry Christmas Eve guys!

rIBBy&cROAKS: Merry Christmas Eve! This chat’s been absolutely dead

Rumor: I’ve been in church all day ugh

SallyS.: My mom has been so pushy about family bonding this season

rOOtpack #1: I’m actually going to bed now, it’s been a long day, but things will probably pick up again after christmas

Cagneycarnation: I’m tired as hell, so same

WallyWarbles: ^

Ribby&Croaks: ^

mugman: elder kettle keeps pestering us to sleep too, so we probably won’t answer again tonight

grimmatchstick: i’m exhausted, i’m gonna sleep too

BeppiTheClown: Ugh im always up till super late on Christmas Eve this is going to take ages

hildaberg: okay did everyone else go to bed? no one has said anything in a while

calamaria: nah i’m online her e but i might as well not be i toook my night meds and i can barrerely think

cuphead: IM UP

cuphead: I LOVE CHRISTMAS

hildaberg: okay but you need to calm down

cuphead: I AM SO PSYCHED FOR CHRISTMAS

calamaria: ikno w , but you real lly need sleep

cuphead: sleep is for the weak

hildaberg: it’s almost two am though

hildaberg: why does no one in this chat ever sleep?

cuphead: hey, i’m not the only one up hypocrite

hildaberg: i’m actually going to bed, i was only up because my dog was barking

calamaria: andi have mayybe two mjuntues untill i pass out for th enjghnt

cuphead: aww who am I supposed to talk to now?

cuphead: i’m looooooonely

cuphead: Bonbon I know you’ve gotta be here you always keep your ringtone on

cuphead: fine screw all you guys

[Mr.KingDice was added to chat]

Mr.KingDice: Cuphead it’s three am what do you want?

cuphead: i just wanted someone to talk to

Mr.KingDice: Seriously? Go find someone online or something. And isn’t mugman in the same room as you?

cuphead: please? i’m lonely and i can’t sleep

Mr.KingDice: What do you want to talk about?

cuphead: you sounded really good in jazz band today

Mr.KingDice: More attempts to embarrass me with compliments?

cuphead: no i mean it! your voice is amazing

cuphead: its so deep and smooth and gorgeous

Mr.KingDice: gorgeous?

cuphead: i mean calming

cuphead: it always relaxes me

cuphead: i wish you would sing more. the only time i ever get to hear you sing is in jazz band

Mr.KingDice: I’m not used to casual singing. The Devil finds it irritating, so I only ever sing for band and chorus. 

Mr.KingDice: But if you have any requests let me know

cuphead: honestly, i just want to hear your voice, but i doubt i could get away with calling you without waking mugs

Mr.KingDice: I have an idea but it’s going to take a few minutes to get ready. Do you have anything else you want to talk about?

cuphead: what’s your favorite christmas movie?

Mr.KingDice: Are you sure talking about christmas won’t make it harder for you to sleep? But it’s How the Grinch Stole Christmas because I love the song Mr. Grinch

cuphead: live action or cartoon? My favorite is A Charlie Brown Christmas

Mr.KingDice: Cartoon, the live action movie is awful. Also, they ruined the grinch’s song in that movie. 

cuphead: yeah it is pretty bad but Elder Kettle really likes it so he always makes us watch at least part of it

cuphead: mugs loves Santa Claus is Coming to Town but I can tolerate that movie

cuphead: he loves that one song that goes “put one foot in front of the other”

cuphead: sometimes when i come home after him i hear him listening to it

cuphead: dice?

cuphead: are you still there?

Mr.KingDice: I’m here

Mr.KingDice: I’ll send you this privately. Please don’t share it with the others

cuphead: what is this

Mr.KingDice: Just something I recorded real quick, in case it helps you sleep

Mr.KingDice: Sorry this was probably stupid

Mr.KingDice: It’s not edited or anything, and it’s not related to christmas

Mr.KingDice: You know what pretend I didn’t send anything

cuphead: Dice

Mr.KingDice: What?

cuphead: i love it

cuphead: thank you

Mr.KingDice: Sleep well cuphead

cuphead: good night dice

[Mr.KingDice left chat]


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I wanted to focus on developing the relationships between a few characters more for this chapter, in a way that couldn't be done in a groupchat. If you miss the silliness, don't worry, it's coming back soon, but for now I need to get more serious to get to where I need to be. Warnings for a toxic friendship/relationship

[Rumor, Mr.KingDice]

 

Rumor: What the hell did you send to cuphead

Mr.KingDice: I’m sorry, who is this?

Rumor: This is Rumor Honeybottoms, senior, most popular girl in school, capable of ruining your social life if you sent him something crude

Mr.KingDice: It’s not your business

Rumor: I am not playing around, bitch

Rumor: You have thirty seconds

Mr.KingDice: I just recorded myself singing something, okay?

Rumor: You sent him a lullaby?

Mr.KingDice: It was the song summertime from Porgy & Bess

Mr.KingDice: Unrelated to the season, but we played it in band before and I remember he loved it

Rumor: Oh

Rumor: Dice, what are your intentions towards Cuphead?

Mr.KingDice: I want to be friends with them, I care about those two

Rumor: That is not what I asked you

Rumor: Cuphead really likes you and I have a feeling you like him back

Rumor: But if you hurt him I will find your house and rip your dick off

Mr.KingDice: Thanks for the pleasant imagery

Rumor: You’re welcome. Have a very nice Christmas!

 

[calamaria, hildaberg, Rumor]

 

calamaria: did you talk to him?

Rumor: Yes, I did

Rumor: I made the situation quite clear.

Rumor: I’m going to invite him to the sleepover. We can get a better read on him then. 

hildaberg: you didn’t scare him off, did you? cuphead will be so pissed, he really likes him

Rumor: No, I think he’ll make a move soon

calamaria: what does cuphead even see in him?

hildaberg: they’ve known each other since before this whole mess, cup’s been into him since they had a joint middle and high school performance

Rumor: You’d think that he would have lost feelings since them

hildaberg: i guess he’s attracted to the talent, dice is good with music

calamaria: i can't disagree with that

Rumor: You know, I always thought that Dice was taken

calamaria: by who? anyone who likes him ends up like us

Rumor: By the Devil, duh

Rumor: Why else would he continue to hang out with him after being released from the blackmail

hildaberg: i always thought the devil must have had more on dice that cup thought when he was destroying stuff

calamaria: i thought dice just hung out with the only person who was as much of an ass as he was

Rumor: I guess we could ask him

calamaria: nooooo

hildaberg: that sounds way too pushy

calamaria: i’m sure the truth will come out eventually

 

[Mr.KingDice, TheDevil]

 

TheDevil: Dice

TheDevil: DICE

Mr.KingDice: I’m at a christmas party, what do you need

TheDevil: I got in some shit with Porkrind

TheDevil: I’m coming to your place in five

TheDevil: Do me a favor and start looking for whatever cash you have hidden in your room

Mr.KingDice: This wasn’t another drug deal gone wrong, was it

Mr.KingDice: I don’t have time for this, I’m not even home right now

TheDevil: Fine, I’ll just go in through your window. 

Mr.KingDice: I don’t want to be involved in this anymore

TheDevil: I would have given you some of it

Mr.KingDice: Nice to know that I would have received a small amount of the drugs paid for with my money

TheDevil: I don’t like your tone

TheDevil: You’ve been so ridiculous since you started hanging out with Cuphead and Mugman

TheDevil: I want you to stop talking to them

Mr.KingDice: You can’t control who I’m friends with anymore

Mr.KingDice: Those boys destroyed all your files

TheDevil: Fine. Keep hanging out with them

TheDevil: I just feel like, if you really cared, you wouldn’t pick anyone over me

TheDevil: It’s because I’m too clingy right? I’m sorry. I’m the worst boyfriend ever.

TheDevil: You should hang out with Cuphead, I’m sure he’s way better than I am

Mr.KingDice: Come on, Devil, don’t put yourself down

TheDevil: Promise me you won’t hang out with them

Mr.KingDice: Why?

TheDevil: Because I’m the only one who really cares about you, Dice. You think they actually want you hanging out with them? You know you can trust me

TheDevil: If you lost me, you’d be all alone. Cuphead and Mugman don’t know you like I do. If they got to know you, they would never talk to you again

TheDevil: Dice

TheDevil: Dice, get back here and listen to me

 

[cuphead, Mr.KingDice]

 

cuphead: Merry Christmas Dice, are you having a good day?

Mr.KingDice: It’s going alright, what about you?

cuphead: It’s so fun! Elder Kettle went all out this year, there were so many presents I could barely see the tree

cuphead: Did you get anything cool?

Mr.KingDice: Your tarot cards were my favorite gift, by far

cuphead: really? i was kinda worried you’d hate them, i thought they looked cool but everything i read after i had already wrapped it up said that you needed to pick them for them to work

Mr.KingDice: That might be true in some cases, but these feel right at home

cuphead: im really glad you like them. would you do a reading for me some time?

Mr.KingDice: It would be my pleasure 

 

[Mr.KingDice, TheDevil]

 

TheDevil: If you don’t respond I’m going to hurt myself

Mr.KingDice: Sorry, I’m here. My family was pestering me

Mr.KingDice: I have to still talk to them sometimes, we’re still in jazz band together and stuff

TheDevil: Why do you feel the need to talk to them?

Mr.KingDice: I like them

TheDevil: So I’m not enough for you anymore?!

Mr.KingDice: I can’t just stop talking to everyone except you. I’m allowed to have other friends

 

[cuphead, Mr.KingDice]

 

cuphead: oh wait, i just remembered. rumor’s having a sleepover over break and she said you could come. do you want to?

Mr.KingDice: I’m not sure if that’s the best idea

Mr.KingDice: I’ve had limited experiences with most of those people, and none of them were positive

cuphead: cmon it’ll be fun! it’s okay if you don’t want to be with them, you can hang out with me

Mr.KingDice: Wouldn’t your distance be noticed? I rather assumed you and your brother would be the guests of honor. 

cuphead: well, mugs is going to be busy with cala maria because i have a feeling something is going on between them, and there’s going to be like twenty people. no one will bother us

cuphead: besides i need a ride

cuphead: please come

Mr.KingDice: Ok

 

[Mr.KingDice, TheDevil]

 

TheDevil: You don’t need other friends! Don’t you love me?!

Mr.KingDice: I’m going to be completely honest with you. I don’t know how I feel about you, but no, I definitely don’t love you

Mr.KingDice: I think we should take a break

TheDevil: Are you breaking up with me?

Mr.KingDice: What do you think?

 

[cuphead, Mr.KingDice]

 

cuphead: wait really? i didn’t think you would agree that easy

cuphead: not that im upset of course, it’s gonna be so fun!

Mr.KingDice: It lines up pretty well with something else I have in mind

cuphead: what do you mean?

Mr.KingDice: I have a Christmas present for you too

Mr.KingDice: But I want to be there when you open it

Mr.KingDice: I’ll give it to you before we go

cuphead: im so excited!!!

 

[cuphead, mugman]

 

cuphead: guess who’s coming with me to Rumor’s sleepover?!

mugman: King Dice?

cuphead: wait how did you know that

mugman: dude im sitting in the living room and i heard you start squealing

mugman: who else could it be

cuphead: you’re just jealous

mugman: of what exactly? im getting a ride with cala maria, the prettiest girl in school

cuphead: cmon don’t lie to yourself, Rumor is way hotter

mugman: how can you talk about our mother that way?

cuphead: you know she’s not really our mom right?

mugman: maybe not by blood but that doesn’t mean anything

cuphead: you’re right, im sorry

cuphead: dice is the hottest boy in school though, and im going with him in his awesome Mustang GT

mugman: #1, the Devil is more attractive than Dice, that’s part of the reason he’s called the devil, and #2 that car is weird as hell. why would he get it in purple?

cuphead: but it’s so sexy!

mugman: you’re talking about a car?

cuphead: yeah i know

cuphead: he said he got me something too

mugman: he got me something too, and he doesn’t like me like he likes you

cuphead: no something special! he said he wanted to give it to me before we go so he can see my reaction

mugman: maybe it’s a wedding ring

cuphead: we aren’t dating

mugman: yet

cuphead: what makes you think I want to date him

mugman: loud squealing

cuphead: can we stop talking about this now?

cuphead: im so psyched to see everyone again!

mugman: do you think Rumor’s going to invite Werner?

cuphead: idk, I guess I should ask

cuphead: I kinda forgot about his existence tbh

cuphead: give me a minute

 

[cuphead, Rumor]

 

cuphead: merry christmas Rumor!

cuphead: mugs and I were wondering whether you were going to invite Werner for the sleepover

Rumor: I probably should

Rumor: I’m going to re add him to the group chat and ask

Rumor: By the way, do you know if Mr.KingDice is coming?

cuphead: yep! he is

 

[Cuphead’s Glorious Group Chat]

 

[wernerwerman was added to the chat]

wernerwerman: hey bitches ive returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so out of it from my meds, so if you commented on the last chapter and this chapter and I didn't answer, don't worry, I'm just waiting for this to wear off. Also if I made any mistakes in this and the summary, it's because I can't think right now, sorry. I hope everyone had a great day, happy holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter here, because the sleepover chapter (which I already started writing) is going to be long. I'm not sure when that chapter will be ready but I might split it in parts if it takes too long. Enjoy!

[Mr.KingDice was added to chat]

Rumor: Alright, now everyone who’s coming to the sleepover is in the chat 

grimmatchstick: do you have more details about it? all we’ve really said is that it’s happening

Rumor: Ok, so drop off is technically at 5 but you can come anytime after that and it’s fine. Pick up is at 10-11 the next morning. If you don’t have a ride, let me or one of the other seniors know and we can drive you

Rumor: We’ll probably have some movies playing but you can honestly do whatever you want

Rumor: We’re sleeping in the theater so if you want to pull an all nighter you can watch whatever you want

Rumor: My dad is on a business trip so we have the house to ourselves thankfully

grimmatchstick: do you need us to bring anything?

Rumor: You don’t have to bring anything besides the typical sleeping bag and pillow but if you want to, we could always use more snacks

wernerwerman: What’s your policy on drugs?

Rumor: It’s don’t ask, don’t tell

Rumor: I’m not gonna search people or anything but don’t be talking about what you have out loud

wernerwerman: Damn I was joking

Rumor: I’m glad you brought it up, that was an issue I wasn’t sure how to address

Rumor: As long as no one goes overboard it’s fine

SallyS.: What are we watching?

Rumor: I’m not sure yet, but the big screen is hooked to my laptop so if you have any suggestions let me know now

cuphead: The Bee Movie

mugman: Shrek

Ribby&Croaks: Lazytown

rIBBy&cROAKS: The Emoji Movie

hildaberg: The Hobbit

calamaria: we were suggesting joke movies

calamaria: you’ll cry if we watch the hobbit

Rumor: Honestly though I am so down to watch all three Hobbit movies

Rumor: We don’t have to decide now, just make a list of suggestions

Rumor: And text me privately so we don’t blow up everyone’s phones

DoctorKahl: Thank You!

WallyWarbles: Hey Kahl, have you figured out which college you want to go to?

DoctorKahl: Not yet. There are so many options!

DoctorKahl: I did reject a few of the emails that came from out of state colleges, they may be nice but I refuse to lose the twenty three college credits I earned already

DoctorKahl: Other than that, I’m just looking at the campuses. They’re all pretty nice but I want my own dorm

Cagneycarnation: Not up for a roommate?

DoctorKahl: Not unless it’s someone I know and like

DoctorKahl: I’ve had enough with my brother, I’m not risking ending up with a stranger worse than him

rOOtpack #2: I like sharing a room with my brothers

Ribby&Croaks: I don’t. We fight way too much to share a room

Rumor: Y’all are lucky, I wish I had a sibling

WallyWarbles: You don’t. Especially not a baby, my brother is so annoying!

Rumor: Your baby brother is adorable

cuphead: i love having a brother!

mugman: me too!

calamaria: aww

hildaberg: i wish my older brother was like you two

Rumor: We’re getting distracted. Kahl, I hope you’re not too busy with college stuff to come to the sleepover?

DoctorKahl: I wouldn’t miss it for the world


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only a small part of the sleepover, but it's taking a ridiculously long time to write so I figured I'd split it up and this was the most reasonable stopping place for now. More coming soon!

Rumor: Ok, almost everyone is here. Anyone need last minute transportation?

CaptainBrineybeard: We should all be fine, I’m bringing all the little ones in my truck

CaptainBrineybeard: The only unaccounted for peeps are Cuphead and Mugman

mugman: i’m going with cala maria

mugman: cup has his own ride

Rumor: Do you think he’ll get here soon?

mugman: dice said he wanted to give cuphead a present, i know what it is but i’m not sure how long it will take

mugman: he should be here soon though

DoctorKahl: Do you want me to grab snacks? I just finished my shift, there’s a discount on Lays right now and I’m going to grab some Coke anyways

wernerwerman: Cocaine?

DoctorKahl: Yes, werner, cocaine, because of course they sell cocaine in a grocery store

wernerwerman: sweet

Rumor: If you do, keep track of the prices, I’ll pay you back as soon as you get here

DoctorKahl: You don’t have to do that, I have an employee discount

Rumor: Please, I insist

cuphead: GUYS

Rumor: Hey cuphead, are you on your way

mugman: he is

cuphead: I JUST GOT MY PRESENT FROM DICE

calamaria: ooh what is it?

cuphead: IT’S TICKETS TO SEE CHICAGO!!!

Rumor: Holy shit, you mean the Broadway show?!

cuphead: YES!!!

cuphead: He wrapped six different boxes that had the words “pop”, “six”, “squish”, “uh-uh”, “cicero”, “lipschitz” and when I turned around he was holding the tickets!!!

rIBBy&cROAKS: Is that a reference?

WallyWarbles: It’s lyrics to his favorite song from Chicago

WallyWarbles: It’s actually pretty clever!

Rumor: That’s so sweet! Are you coming now, cuphead?

cuphead: yeah we’re on our way

cuphead: did you ever decide what we’re watching

Rumor: Probably just random Disney movies

Rumor: It was the only thing we could all agree on

cuphead: as long as we watch Moana im fine with that

mugman: don’t worry, we’re watching Moana

cuphead: yessss


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have more of the devil being abusive and a lot of gay stuff. Sorry for the long wait, winter break is over so it’s going to take longer now. Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for it! There might be some mistakes in this one, I’m posting it from my phone at school, but I’ll fix it when I get home.

[Ribby&Croaks, rIBBy&cROAKS]

rIBBy&cROAKS: Bro, can we get frogs?

Ribby&Croaks: ???

Ribby&Croaks: We? Already? Have? Frogs?

rIBBy&cROAKS: I knoooow but I want to raise tadpoles!

Ribby&Croaks: Tadpoles are boring, they just swim in circles like goldfish

rIBBy&cROAKS: But they’re so cute!!!

rIBBy&cROAKS: convincebro.jpeg

Ribby&Croaks: …

rIBBy&cROAKS: They’re White’s Tree Frogs

Ribby&Croaks: Why did you even come up with this?

Ribby&Croaks: We’re watching Aladdin right now

rIBBy&cROAKS: I know, I’m in the row behind you

rIBBy&cROAKS: It’s almost over anyways

rIBBy&cROAKS: OOH WE SHOULD GET POISON DART FROGS

Ribby&Croaks: Bro, just watch the movie

 

[Cuphead’s Glorious Group Chat]

 

Ribby&Croaks: If rIBBy&cROAKS tries to start privately messaging you about frogs

Ribby&Croaks: Ignore him

rIBBy&cROAKS: Rude

 

[cuphead, Mr.KingDice]

 

cuphead: so

cuphead: what are you up to

Mr.KingDice: I’m watching the movie just like everyone else

cuphead: ugh boring

Mr.KingDice: Not a Disney fan?

cuphead: nope. plus mugs loves disney movies so i’ve seen these things more times than i would want in a lifetime

Mr.KingDice: Huh

Mr.KingDice: It always seemed like the kind of thing you’d like

cuphead: oh yeah? why’s that?

Mr.KingDice: You like happy endings

cuphead: and you don’t believe in happy endings, yet you’re still enjoying the movies

Mr.KingDice: The content of the movie couldn’t matter less to me. I just like the music.

cuphead: the princess and the frog doesn’t even have good music

Mr.KingDice: Not true. Dr. Facilier’ villain song is awesome

Mr.KingDice: And the reprise is even better

cuphead: uggggghhhhh this movie just started the reprise isn’t for another hour

Mr.KingDice: Someone sounds irritated

Mr.KingDice: Are you alright?

cuphead: im fine

Mr.KingDice: You don’t sound fine

cuphead: I don’t want to talk about it

Mr.KingDice: You don’t have to talk about it

Mr.KingDice: Where are you?

cuphead: im in the middle next to mugs and cala maria

Mr.KingDice: Ok. Hold on, I’ll be there in a minute

 

[Rumor, mugman, cuphead]

 

Rumor: Why did Dice just go creeping out of the room?

Rumor: If he’s going to shoot up outside I swear to god I’m gonna kick him out

mugman: hes not tho

cuphead: you said drugs were okay anyways

Rumor: Ugh

Rumor: I do NOT want the police showing up

cuphead: they won’t unless you call them hahaa

mugman: don’t worry, he’s (probably) not doing anything illegal

Rumor: Do you at least know where he’s going?

cuphead: he said he was gonna come sit down with me, i don’t know where he is now

cuphead: never mind, he’s coming back now

Rumor: What did he do?

mugman: he brought a bag of candy, a blanket, and his headphones and gave them to cup

Rumor: AWWW

[calamaria was added to chat]

[hildaberg was added to chat]

Rumor: GUESS WHAT?

mugman: THEY’RE CUDDLING

cuphead: NO WE’RE NOT

hildaberg: what’s going on?

Rumor: Dice is making a move!

calamaria: OMG YES

 

hildaberg: FINALLY

Rumor: If he hurts you @cuphead I’ll kill him

cuphead: nooooo shut up he’s just being friendly

mugman: [cupdiceproof#354.jpeg]

mugman: “just being friendly”

hildaberg: please, as if he’s ever friendly to anyone

hildaberg: he’s so into you

calamaria: i ship it

Rumor: “cupdiceproof#354”?

Rumor: Do you have a folder for them being gay together?

mugman: yes

mugman: yes i do

cuphead: guyyyyyys stop texting me he’s gonna seeeeeeee

cuphead: i am not into dice like that

cuphead: oh sweet jesus

Rumor: What is it?

mugman: dice started singing along to the movie

calamaria: he does have a nice voice

mugman: [cupsgaycrisis.jpeg]

cuphead: you better delete that this instant

cuphead: and that goes for all the pics you may have saved of us!

mugman: there goes half of my camera roll

Rumor: Everything okay? No one’s spoken for a while

mugman: cup fell asleep

Rumor: Please tell me he fell asleep on Dice

hildaberg: he did

hildaberg: check our private chat

Rumor: Oh my god thank you

 

Rumor: It is getting pretty late, we should probably stop with movies

Rumor: What about you, Maria, are you alright?

calamaria: uimf good jsut gotta get mrs ome honeth phncorm

Rumor: Um

hildaberg: she’s good, she just had to take her meds and they kicked in

Rumor: Will she be alright? Maybe she should go to sleep?

calamaria: nah i jstu gott a writ for n g tm werr of

calamaria: cn we pls plya cfjha agnstl hinsbity

hildaberg: cards against humanity?

calamaria: thatt

Rumor: I think so, I’m probably going to pop another movie in but those who want to play can come with us to the living room

hildaberg: i love cards against humanity

hildaberg: just wait till maria gets to go nothing she puts up is gonna make any sense

hildaberg: it manages to be utterly hilarious

 

[BeppiTheClown, DJIMMITHGREAT, Bonbon]

 

BeppiTheClown: Yooooo Bonbon where did you go?

Bonbon: I’m playing Cards Against Humanity with like every one of our friends?

DJIMMITHEGREAT: When did you Leave Us?

Bonbon: Like two hours ago?

Bonbon: It seriously took you that long to notice???

BeppiTheClown: Sorry bon. We were… distracted

Bonbon: OMG

Bonbon: DID YOU GUYS GET IT ON IN RUMOR’S THEATER?!

Bonbon: W I T H O U T M E

DJIMMITHEGREAT: We were The Only ones There and the Mood was Spectacular

BeppiTheGreat: In our defense, we saw you leave and thought you went to the bathroom or something

BeppiTheGreat: We thought you would come back soon

Bonbon: And then you just forgot about me? Meanies

DJIMMITHEGREAT: We can Make it Up To you

BeppiTheGreat: Yeah, why don’t you come join us?

Bonbon: I’m on my period

Bonbon: I don’t want to fuck right now

DJIMMITHEGREAT: Then Why were You mad in The first Place?

Bonbon: I don’t know

Bonbon: I want cuddles :(

BeppiTheGreat: We can help with that

DJIMMITHEGREAT: Come back To The Theater

Bonbon: <3

 

[TheDevil, Mr.KingDice]

 

TheDevil: I’m outside of Rumor’s house

TheDevil: Dice

TheDevil: I know youre awake

TheDevil: You’re ignoring my texts

TheDevil: You might want to pay attention now

TheDevil: I’m holding a bottle of pills

TheDevil: Every minute that you don’t come out, I take another one

TheDevil: That was my second. Clearly you don’t care

TheDevil: Ignoring me isn’t going to make me stop. Three

TheDevil: That’s four

TheDevil: Five

TheDevil: Six

Mr.KingDice: Stop

TheDevil: That’s seven. Come stop me

Mr.KingDice: You’re just bullshitting me to get me to come talk to you

TheDevil: But what if I’m not?

Mr.KingDice: Can’t you just leave me alone for one night

Mr.KingDice: Please

TheDevil: Fine

TheDevil: Who do you think will find my body? Do you think my parents will cry? Will you cry? Will you even come to my funeral?

Thedevil: What’s it like to die? Do you think I’ll go to hell?

TheDevil: Help me, please, I’m scared

TheDevil: I can’t stop crying

Mr.KingDice: Where are you?

TheDevil: Corner of the road

TheDevil: Why, are you coming?

Mr.KingDice: Yes

TheDevil: Perfect :)

 

[hildaberg, calamaria]

 

hildaberg: how are you doing now, maria

calamaria: bettter

hildaberg: i just wanted to check in, since you said you were going to the bathroom and you’ve been gone for like an hour

calamaria: i mayyy have gotten lost

hildaberg: omg

hildaberg: how?

hildaberg: this is like your fifteenth time at rumor’s place

calamaria: not my fault

calamaria: sonetines i get lost in my own house after meds rtime

calamaria: i think im in rumor’s bedroom

hildaberg: HOW DID YOU GET TO THE THIRD FLOOR

hildaberg: ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GO ACROSS THE HALL

hildaberg: wait

hildaberg: rumor’s bedroom?

hildaberg: what’s it like?!

calamaria: big &yellow

calamaria: lots of windows

calamaria: fary lights

calamaria: her bed is comfy

calamaria: m sleeepy

hildaberg: Maria NO

hildaberg: GET OUT OF HER BED

[Rumor was added to chat]

hildaberg: rumor, maria somehow managed to get lost

hildaberg: end up your in your room

hildaberg: and fall asleep in your bed

Rumor: I know

Rumor: I’m in my room

hildaberg: fuck

Rumor: I went to grab more blankets

Rumor: But Sally and I got distracted

Rumor: Maria came stumbling in, turned in a circle a few times, then fell asleep

hildaberg: Rumor I am so sorry

hildaberg: She doesn’t really think when her meds kick in

hildaberg: she just gets really tired and dizzy

Rumor: It’s perfectly alright

hildaberg: i hope she didn’t interrupt anything

Rumor: Nope! We’re all done, we were actually just about to go to sleep too!

Rumor: I have a big bed, we might as well not try to move her

Rumor: Would you like to come up and join us?

hildaberg: ill be there in 5

 

[BlindSpecter, cuphead, mugman]

 

BlindSpecter: I’m out of hopsital, I just thought I should let you know

mugman: OH MY GOD WE MISSED YOU

mugman: I KNOW YOURE AWAKE CUPHEAD IM LAYING NEXT TO YOU

cuphead: WOOO

cuphead: YOU SHOULD COME TO RUMORS PLACE WERE HAVING A SLEEPOVER

BlindSpecter: Um

mugman: too soon cup

mugman: everythings probably overwhelming right now

BlindSpecter: A little

mugman: just get some rest, okay? we’ll see you in school in a few days, right

BlindSpecter: Yeah

BlindSpecter: I hope you guys have fun

cuphead: goodnight!

 

[cuphead, Mr.KingDice]

 

cuphead: uh

cuphead: where did you go?

Mr.KingDice: I had to go take care of something

Mr.KingDice: I’m on my way back now

Mr.KingDice: I know you probably want to know what’s going on

Mr.KingDice: But can it please wait till tomorrow?

Mr.KingDice: I’m so tired

cuphead: alright

cuphead: but you better be mad cuddly or i’m telling rumor

Mr.KingDice: You got it :)

 

[Cuphead’s Glorious Group Chat]

 

DoctorKahl: Anyone still awake?

wernerwerman: meeeeeee

DoctorKahl: Ugh

DoctorKahl: I guess I have no other choices

wernerweman: jealous of everyone cuddling?

wernerweman: i can keep you warm aaaallllll night long

DoctorKahl: We can cuddle

DoctorKahl: But try anything else and I’ll shank you

wernerweman: sounds good to me


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 kept fucking up the format so I hope this is spaced correctly. Sorry for the long break, my midterms are next week so I've been really busy. I should be able to get a chapter specifically about midterms out within the next week, so stay on the look out!

mugman: i hate going back to school i feel like im going to cry

mugman: whoops i meant to send that to dice and cup, not the whole chat

calamaria: i feel you dude i want to jump out the bus window and just take off running

hildaberg: honestly same

rIBBy&cROAKS: my dad is dropping us off and im actually tearing up

rOOtpack #3: i haven’t felt THIS miserable in a while

CaptainBrineybeard: I told the freshman I was supposed to be driving in that I was sick and I’m going to skip first and second with Rumor and Kahl

cuphead: whats the point? you can’t even do much in that time

Rumor: We’re just going to the shelter so Kahl and Brineybeard can look at the animals

Cagneycarnation: wow that’s way cooler than Wally, grim, goopy and I we were just going to hang out at the mall for a while but theres not even anythign to do there this ear,y

Bonbon: Your grammar and spelling hurt my eyes

Cagneycarnation: It’s to early for me to care

WallyWarbles: Maybe you shouldn’t skip first period; don’t you have english

Cagneycarnation: stop bullying me :(

cuphead: ugh the first period bell is about to ring bye guys

DoctorKahl: Have fun in hell

Rumor: Hey @CaptainBrineybeard can SallyS. come to the animal shelter with us she wants to check up on one of the kittens that she sponsored a while back

CaptainBrineybeard: The more the merrier!

cuphead: then why didn’t you invite us? :(

Rumor: Sorry, honey, seniors only

cuphead: but Kahl doesn’t even like animals

DoctorKahl: I’m moral support

cuphead: what does that even mean?

DoctorKahl: When Brineybeard starts crying from seeing all the mistreated animals I’m going to comfort him

cuphead: but you don’t like comforting people either

DoctorKahl: To be completely honest, I just really didn’t want to go to school

mugman: cuphead we’re in class no texting!

cuphead: :( :( :(

hildaberg: hey @Rumor and her crew did you find anyone special

Rumor: Sally and I didn’t

CaptainBrineybeard: I DID

cuphead: let me guess, he saw one of the old pitbulls and fell in love

CaptainBrineybeard: NOPE

CaptainBrineybeard: [thesmolestbab.jpeg]

mugman: oh my god im in love

cuphead: WHAT KIND OF DOG IS THAT

CaptainBrineybeard: She’s a seven month old Coton De Tulear mix that was rescued from a hoarding situation. All of her siblings were adopted right away but she was left because she’s blind in one eye 

mugman: she is? you can’t tell from looking at her, she’s too fluffy!

CaptainBrineybeard: Yeah, and it’s not natural either. There’s a pretty bad scar

CaptainBrineybeard: If I ever find out who hurt her there’ll be hell to pay

CaptainBrineybeard: I’m going to pick her up tonight!

CaptainBrineybeard: But I’m not the only one who found love

cuphead: OOOH WHO ELSE

CaptainBrineybeard: While I was playing with Snuggles, Kahl wandered off

CaptainBrineybeard: We found him in the cat room an hour later with the grumpiest-ass cat I’ve ever seen in my life sprawled across his lap

DoctorKahl: Her name is Curmudgeon

DoctorKahl: [curmudgeon.jpeg]

cuphead: omg XD

mugman: are you picking her up tonight too

DoctorKahl: No need. I brought her with me

Bonbon: What

DoctorKahl: I’m going to smuggle her into the school in my backpack and she can stay in the robotics lab for the rest of the day

DoctorKahl: There’s no classes in there today so I should be the only one there

CaptainBrineybeard: I left my hoodie at the shelter with Snuggles so she can get used to my scent before I go bring her home

Bonbon: What will Killer think of Snuggles?

Ribby&Croaks: Who tf is Killer

CaptainBrineybeard: That’s my other dog

CaptainBrineybeard: He’s a Newfoundland/Mastiff mix

Bonbon: Won’t that be a problem?

CaptainBrineybeard: What do you mean?

Rumor: She means that Newfoundlands and Mastiffs can be threatening and scary

CaptainBrineybeard: I don’t know about other dogs, but my Killer is the cuddliest monster you’ll ever see

Rumor: Seriously, Killer will lay on top of you and lick your face for hours

CaptainBrineybeard: He’s a very good boy

CaptainBrineybeard: If anything he’ll be scared of Snuggles

wernerwerman: WHA T THE FUCK THRES A FUCKING CAT IN THE ROOTICS LAB

Bonbon: Read up

DoctorKahl: Don’t hurt my baby!!!

wernerwerman: YOU FUCKING

wernerwerman: BROUGT A CAT TO SCHOOL

DoctorKahl: I thought that was rather obvious

CaptainBrineybeard: Did she claw you? She wouldn’t let us touch her

wernerwerman: no. shes just rubbing against my legs

wernerwerman: wait

wernerwerman: isn’t curmudgeon usually a boys name for cats?

DoctorKahl: Don’t shame her

BeppiTheClown: This certainly is an interesting day back

DJIMMITHEGREAT: It Isn’t even Lunch Yet

Bonbon: God don’t remind me

SallyS.: This day is just dragging

Bonbon: ^ It’s miserable

cuphead: oh, you know who that reminds me of?

[BlindSpecter was added to chat]

BlindSpecter: What’s this?

cuphead: Welcome to Cuphead’s Glorious Group Chat

grimmatchstick: hey, it’s been awhile

BlindSpecter: Sorry about that

BlindSpecter: I got hospitalized

wernerwerman: again? seriously???

BlindSpecter: Yes

BlindSpecter: Unfortunately it happens rather frequently

BlindSpecter: To me, at least

WallyWarbles: Shit man, are you all drugged up?

mugman: psych wards suck

cuphead: ^

WallyWarbles: ^^

Mr.KingDice: ^^^

BlindSpecter: Regular hospital, not mental ward this time

cuphead: o

Cagneycarnation: I gotta say, I’m jealous of your name. It’s way cooler than mine

WallyWarbles: How did you come up with it?

BlindSpecter: Well, Specter is my dog’s name 

wernerwerman: I’ve always wanted to know, why do you get to take your dog to school?

BlindSpecter: Um

BlindSpecter: He’s a service dog

wernerwerman: But you’re not blind

BlindSpecter: First of all

BlindSpecter: I am legally blind

BlindSpecter: Second

BlindSpecter: He's not a seeing eye dog

BlindSpecter: Specter’s a psychiatric service dog primarily, but he also helps me with balance issues

wernerwerman: oh

wernerwerman: you’re just falling apart

BlindSpecter: Sadly yes

rIBBy&cROAKS: This is the worst day btw

DoctorKahl: Just wait for midterms


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not what I thought it would be. Today was my last midterm and I'm fried, so here's a short update where the underclassmen are dying from stress. Also, Dice actually talks to someone besides Cuphead and Mugman for once.

rOOtpack #1: Someone kill me please

mugman: ^

CaptainBrineybeard: You good dudes?

grimmatchstick: we have a double today

Rumor: I really want to feel sympathy towards you but I just finished the Spanish midterm and now I’m free

cuphead: but spanish and chemistry are both really hard

Rumor: Honey, Spanish isn’t hard

cuphead: easy for you to say, you’re a heritage learner

DoctorKahl: You think a foreign language and chemistry double is hard? Yesterday I took Physics 101 H, AP Calculus, and AP Chemistry as a triple. Absolute hell

BeppiTheClown: That makes it sound like they combined all three together and not that you took three midterms

DoctorKahl: They might as well have. The chemistry test was entirely math based, and you have to use an unfortunate amount of calculus (or at least, things you learn in calculus) to solve many physics equations

mugman: i understand that that must have been really hard but nothing you said is going to help me pass this chem midterm

DoctorKahl: H2O is water, electrons don’t move perfectly, and motion results in heat energy

mugman: :,(

BeppiTheClown: rip mugman

mugman: please come to my funeral

DoctorKahl: @WallyWarbles @Mr.KingDice remember our sophomore chemistry days?

Mr.KingDice: Vividly

WallyWarbles: ^ Painfully

Mr.KingDice: Hardy was the worst teacher, I’m glad he got fired

WallyWarbles: You’re just saying that because you failed his final

Mr.KingDice: He messed up every demonstration, constantly taught us the wrong thing and then had to backtrack, never gave us a test without at least a dozen corrections, and we caught him drinking and crying in his storage room repeatedly

DoctorKahl: He was awful. After I didn’t get an A first quarter, I gave up on him and decided to teach myself chemistry. I got a 27 on his final and a 98 on the statewide regent. That alone should show the poor quality of his teaching

DoctorKahl: I only got to spend 30 minutes out of the 90 on his final anyways, considering first we all had to fix every single short response question and the numbers from all the multiple choice 

Mr.KingDice: I’m pretty sure that final is the only thing I’ve ever managed to do better than you at academically tbh

Mr.KingDice: @WallyWarbles The only reason you don’t hate him is you think he was hot

WallyWarbles: He is still hot

Mr.KingDice: He doesn’t work here anymore?

WallyWarbles: I may or may not stalk him on Facebook

DoctorKahl: That’s weird as fuck dude

WallyWarbles: I’m sorry, who’s calling me weird?

DoctorKahl: I may prefer the company of my tech to other humans, sleep less than four hours a night to program my robot, and have named said robot after myself, but at least I don’t stalk teachers

WallyWarbles: He’s technically not a teacher anymore

Mr.KingDice: Did he not just get a teaching job at a different school?

WallyWarbles: Nope. He’s a self-employed exotic animals veterinarian now

Mr.KingDice: Is he even qualified for that?

WallyWarbles: Yep. Remember that funny, relatable, and highly entertaining story he told us about his time in college?

Mr.KingDice: Oh yes, I remember that story that would be immensely amusing to anyone who got a chance to read it now! 

Bonbon: What are they talking about?

BeppiTheClown: No idea

Bonbon: If only there was someone who could write out that story so that others could read and enjoy it

BeppiTheClown: Yes, what a shame

WallyWarbles: I’m thinking of adopting a parrot so I can visit his house

Mr.KingDice: Dude

WallyWarbles: What?

DoctorKahl: Besides the creepiness, I’m not sure you want to entrust a pet with that man

WallyWarbles: Why not?

Mr.KingDice: He’s a failure at everything he does

WallyWarbles: Not EVERYTHING

DoctorKahl: Wally’s right, he’s pretty good at getting drunk on school grounds without getting caught by other staff.

WallyWarbles: I hate both of you >:(

DoctorKahl: * :>

DoctorKahl: Birb

WallyWarbles: You're a bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual end notes for once! Can you tell how exhausted I am? Midterms nearly killed me, but I really wanted to get something out about them so I did. For those who don't know, the regents are tests you need to take in New York at the end of most courses. They tend to be about as hard as a final in a non-honors class. If you're in an college level class, however, the regent seems ridiculously easy by comparison to the AP exam. 
> 
> Mr. Hardy is the combination of the two worst teachers I ever had. His story might one day be told. Man, I wish there was someone writing about the lives of these characters who could have told it to you! What a horrible shame.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... this has been a long break between chapters, but I have a good reason; this chapter took a lot of planning to come out exactly as I wanted it. I hope you like it!

cuphead: i am,, gay

Rumor: We know

cuphead: I SENT THAT TOO EARLY FUCK OFF

mugman: someone had fun with Dice

Rumor: Ooh, King Dice finally asked you out on a date? Stay safe, and use protection.

cuphead: ashdlkdyhfgy noooooo we just got back from the show chicago

cuphead: IT WAS SO GOOD

cuphead: DICE KEPT HUMMING ALONG MY HEART ALMOST BURST

cuphead: HES TOO ATTRACTIVE SOMEONE SAVE ME

mugman: um, bro?

cuphead: ye

mugman: you do know that @Mr.KingDice is in this chat right?

cuphead: shut the fuck up

cuphead: I THOUGHT WALLY REMOVED HIM YESTERDAY

WallyWarbles: Nooope

cuphead: FUCK ME

[Mr.KingDice was removed from chat]

cuphead: there we go, all better

mugman: except removing someone from the conversation doesn’t delete the messages you sent

cuphead: :,) This is where I die

cuphead: Please excuse me while I go throw myself off a bridge

grimmatchstick: i think you might have actually drawn more attention to it

cuphead: Forget suicide imma just hide in my room until the end of time

cuphead: WHAT DO I DO DO I ADD HIM BACK? 

[Mr.KingDice was added to chat]

BeppiTheClown.: stoP DOING THINGS YOURE MAKING IT WORSE

calamaria: just text him privately and tell him what happened

cuphead: how am i supposed to explain this

GoopyLeGrande: Just use the word bro a lot and he’ll think you meant it in a straight way

BlindSpecter: That literally never worked for anyone ever

Cagneycarnation: ^ Actually now that it became a meme he’s MORE likely to think it’s gay if you say bro

cuphead: FUUUCK ARE YOU KIDDING I JUST SENT HIM A MESSAGE WITH THE WORD BRO WRITTEN SIX TIMES

cuphead: I HATE VEERYTHIG

DoctorKahl: “Veerythig”

cuphead: IM HAVING A CRISIS LEAVE ME ALONE

cuphead: DID ALL OF YOU JUST TURN UPTO WITNESS M,Y GREATEST MISTAKE

Bonbon: Yes

hildaberg: ^

wernerwerman: ^

rOOtpack #2: ^

rOOtpack #1: ^

rIBBy&cROAKS: ^

BeppiTheClown: ^

rOOtpack #3: ^

Ribby&Croaks: ^

DJIMMITHEGREAT: ^

Rumor: Look at the brightside

Rumor: That’s not everyone

Rumor: Sally isn’t here right now

SallyS.: I am, I just felt like there were too many of these ^ things

Rumor: Oh

Rumor: Well…

Rumor: At least it can’t get worse than that. Everyone already saw it

wernerwerman: Plus it’s funny to us. That’s a pro.

Rumor: Cuphead? Are you alright?

Rumor: Please @cuphead you’re worrying me

[cuphead was removed from chat]

Rumor: Who did that?

mugman: Me

Rumor: Why?!

mugman: So that I could say this:

mugman: @Mr.KingDice you better fucking get your ass in gear and respond because cuphead is actually freaking out

mugman: If you don’t like him that’s fine but at least tell him so he knows

mugman: Or get over yourself and confess so I calm him down before he progresses into a panic attack

Mr.KingDice: I’m trying but he’s not answering me

Rumor: Ok I’m really concerned now

mugman: he’s locked in his closet

mugman: if one of you makes a joke about that i will fucking end your life

mugman: @Mr.KingDice He left his phone on the bed. I tried to slide it under the door but he just pushed it back

Mr.KingDice: Please tell me he isn’t crying

mugman: …

Mr.KingDice: Ok fuck this I’ve got a car. I’ll be there in five

calamaria: ok

calamaria: this is in everybody's best interest

[Mr.KingDice was removed from chat]

[mugman was removed from chat]

calamaria: …

calamaria: someone say something please this is so awkward i know we’ve all just been staring at this chat silently for the past ten minutes and every second it gets worse

BeppiTheClown: Wow, both of the cup brothers removed from their own group chat

BeppiTheClown: This is almost as ironic as the time when Spongebob got locked out of his own house party

calamaria: thanks beppi

wernerwerman: ugh do you still watch spongebob? That’s so cringe

DoctorKahl: The new episodes are pretty bad, but let’s be real, the old ones are comedy gold

DoctorKahl: I trained Killer to dance along to the theme song

DoctorKahl: I’ve already seen all the episodes, but they’re great for when I’m working on something and I don’t want there to be complete silence

wernerwerman: … i guess it’s not THAT bad

Cagneycarnation: You’re such a dweeb, you watch spongebob while working on advanced robotics and programming?

wernerwerman: hey, he can watch whatever he wants

Cagneycarnation: Sorry, that came out wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be an insult

Cagneycarnation: I personally prefer the original icelandic lazytown plays as filler noises, but I still watch spongebob all the time

BlindSpecter: Last time we had a sleepover, I woke up at 4:33 AM and rolled over and Cagney was marathoning it

Cagneycarnation: Wow, way to expose me

BlindSpecter: Sorryyyy

grimmatchstick: out of curiosity, where does specter go when you go to sleepovers and parties and stuff?

BlindSpecter: He comes with me

BlindSpecter: He’s super cuddly at sleepovers

Rumor: Ok that gives me an idea for the next time we have a good opportunity for a sleepover

Rumor: What if we all bring our pets?!

Ribby&Croaks: our frogs would probably have heart attacks or get eaten

Rumor: Lol I meant just like dogs and if anyone has cats that are happy around dogs

DoctorKahl: Curmudgeon isn’t happy around anyone can I still bring him

wernerwerman: this is really obviously just half of us seizing anything we can think of to talk about while the others just stare at the chat waiting for something to happen

Rumor: Shhhhh it’s less awkward if we don’t mention it

DoctorKahl: Too late


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end! Thank you so much to all the people who commented asking for more, you really inspired me to finish this one out! I know I said it might take a while for the last chapter, but I ended up with a bunch of teachers not showing up today so I wrote this during school! Might be some small formatting errors because I had a hard time remembering all the little things I'd been doing, but I did my best to get back into the POV of all of the characters. Hope you enjoy!

Rumor: So. At last it's come.

mugman: shhhh please rumor im already trying not to cry

cuphead: me too i dont want to think about having to play pomp and circumstance again ever

WallyWarbles: Rude

Rumor: You know you’re going to miss us

Rumor: At least, one of us @Mr.KingDice

cuphead: let me complain in peace

cuphead: you dont understand the horrors of pomp and circumstance

Mr.KingDice: I can’t even be mad because he’s right

Mr.KingDice: Pomp and Circumstance is really the worst

cuphead: at least someone understands me <3

hildaberg: eww you did a <3

calamaria: cringeee

cuphead: don’t call me cringy!

cuphead: you guys were the ones trying to get us together anyways you should be happy

mugman: that were happy for you doesnt make <3 any less cringe

cuphead: ill do <3 all i want

cuphead: @Mr.KingDice you dont think im cringy do you?

Mr.KingDice:....

Mr.KingDice: I love you?

cuphead: :( you are all the worst friends

cuphead: im gonna miss exactly none of you

cuphead: that was a joke by the way im going to miss all of you

Rumor: We got it sweetie

DoctorKahl: We’ll miss you too

WallyWarbles: But not that much lol

SallyS.: Not that much to miss though. None of us are going THAT far away

hildaberg: i know we’ll all be within like a few hours of each other but still

hildaberg: next year is going to be so different

Rumor: Sometimes different can be good

Rumor: Try not to focus so much on the distance. This group chat will still be a thing after all

CaptainBrineybeard: Yeah, soon we’ll all be in college and then we’ll have so much more freedom. And we can come back and hang out at any time

wernerweman: you sound exactly like Rumor lol

CaptainBrineybeard: We’ve been spending a lot of time together

GoopyLeGrande: THEY BEEN FUCKING

Rumor: No

CaptainBrineybeard: We’re going to the same school next year. We’ll be sharing a dorm and everything. Some contact is needed, but that does not mean we’re fucking @GoopyLeGrande

Cagneycarnation: He knows, he’s just trying to get a rise out of you

calamaria: it’s not all bad, but i can’t think of many good things that will come next year :(

cuphead: i can

 

[Mr.KingDice, cuphead]

 

Mr.KingDice: Are you certain you don’t mind that I’m not bringing you to prom?

cuphead: its cool

cuphead: id rather spend time with you at home than have to waste an entire night fighting off the devil

cuphead: besides, we can have our own fun at home ;)

Mr.KingDice: You’re a minor

cuphead: ugh you just turned 18 like two weeks ago

cuphead: its still the same two year difference that it was before

Mr.KingDice: True, but that doesn’t change the legality

cuphead: since when are you all about following the law? is something up?

Mr.KingDice: …

Mr.KingDice: I don’t want to leave you behind here

cuphead: its like rumor said, were not gonna be too far away

Mr.KingDice: I just feel like I wasted a year that I could have spent with you. 

Mr.KingDice: I was so focused on keeping the Devil happy that I didn’t let myself make a move with you

cuphead: no use dwelling on the past though

cuphead: we just gotta make these next few months count

cuphead: starting with saturday

cuphead: we can hang out the whole night and not have to worry about stuff

cuphead: youve got a car and ive got permission to do whatever i want as long as i check in with gramps

cuphead: with and without our friends, we can enjoy the summer!

cuphead: two more years and ill be out of here too

Mr.KingDice: As touched as I am, I must insist you don’t plan any of your future around me

cuphead: lets take it as it comes :)

Mr.KingDice: Alright. I’m going to head to bed now so I don’t look like a walking disaster at graduation tomorrow

Mr.KingDice: I love you

Mr.KingDice: <3

cuphead: ha! you did the <3 too im not the only cringy one!

cuphead: love you too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry that the end seems so abrupt, but I didn't want to ruin what I'd already written by continuing this story with a lack of motivation; I always struggle with motivation during long stories, so the first thirteen chapters are something really special to me because of how much fun I had writing them. I hope you guys don't mind that not all the characters were in the epilogue, this story originally started as a challenge for me to write dialogue from many different points of view and unfortunately I couldn't remember the really detailed personalities all of them had, so I kind of left out the characters who no longer felt as present in my mind so I wouldn't ruin any previous characterization. This story may get some small edits and changes, but this is probably all the content I'll produce for this. If you have questions about anything I left unresolved or anything you want more detail on, ask! I wouldn't want to leave anything uncertain, and I'm glad to talk more about this verse even if I don't produce any more content. Or if you want to know anything that happens after the story, I'll talk about that as well!


End file.
